Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs' notes
by George is hot-MrsMoony
Summary: Note passing hehehe I know its been done before but i wanted to try it
1. Notes Notes and more Notes

A/n I know I should be updating my other stories but I thought of this so * sticks tongue out at reader *  
  
Disclaimer- Yea right really people I don't own anything. But I do I own the books and movies out so far! But I don't own the rights. Damn it!  
  
This is the Marauders passing notes pretty much anywhere.  
  
Remus- What do you wanna talk about?  
  
James-Lily looks lovely today.  
  
Sirius-We all know what he is thinking.  
  
Peter- About how hot he thinks Evens is?  
  
James-Lily is hot  
  
Remus- Prongs Earth to Prongs hello PRONGS?  
  
Sirius- I don't think he is on our home planet.  
  
James- Lily has the prettiest eyes.  
  
Peter- Is he reading this?  
  
Remus- I don't think so.  
  
Sirius- Lily looks hot today.  
  
James- HAY LILY IS MINE!!!!!!  
  
Sirius-Ok James is ok... for him that is.  
  
Remus- That was low Padfoot, even for you, now we know he is reading this so any good pranks lately?  
  
James- Yea! We hexed dung bombs so that if Filch walks by they go off.  
  
Remus- Cool but how come I wasn't invited to come along?  
  
Sirius- You had detention with Filch when we did it.  
  
Remus- You didn't use my dung bombs did you?  
  
James- We ran out of them so we kind of "borrowed" yours.  
  
Remus- How many did you take?  
  
Sirius- Lets see 10 of them.  
  
Remus- THAT'S ALL OF THEM!!! YOU GUYS BETTER BYE SOME FOR ME OR I WILL HEX YOU!!!!  
  
Peter- There just dung bombs Moony.  
  
Remus- Shut up Wormtail!  
  
Sirius- I think class is over.  
  
A/n Read and Review!!!!!!!! That's all I ask of you very kind people who sat down and read it. 


	2. History of sleeping

Disclaimer- Read carefully as it might shock you I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER got it? Good.  
  
13 reviews for 1 chapter... I think I'm hyperventilating I usually get like 3 reviews  
  
This one takes place in History of Magic  
  
James- Do you think that this could get any more boring?  
  
Remus- I don't think that is possible.  
  
James- Did Evens just look at me?  
  
Sirius- I think she was looking at the clock Prongs.  
  
James- Damn it!!  
  
Peter- So she doesn't like you big deal.  
  
Remus- Now Wormtail just because Prongs is a lovesick deer doesn't mean that you can make him cry.  
  
James- I am not crying!!  
  
Remus- I know that, I was trying to make that rat be nice to your little obsession.  
  
Sirius- I hate to break your little chat but I wonder if you could shoot quills through Binns?  
  
Remus- Lets try.  
  
(They all chuck their quills at Binns)  
  
James- Cool it worked!  
  
Peter- Yea and I got to go potty  
  
Remus- I don't really care, do you Padfoot?  
  
Sirius- Not really, Prongs?  
  
James- Just as long as he doesn't wet himself, but it would be a good laugh.  
  
Peter- I really got to go!!!  
  
Remus- Just ask him you moron, what's he gonna do say no?  
  
Peter- He could!  
  
James- If I were you then I would just leave. It's not like he will notice or anything.  
  
Sirius- How many more minutes are left Moony?  
  
Remus- 30 minutes, next time you look at the clock.  
  
Sirius- 30 MINUTES??!!!! I thought it would be like 2 or something.  
  
Peter- I still got to go!!!!  
  
Remus- JUST LEAVE!!!!!  
  
Sirius- IS A HALF HOUR UP YET?  
  
James- No Padfoot it isn't.  
  
Peter- I just wet myself.  
  
Remus- EWW  
  
Sirius- I agree with Moony.  
  
James- Wormtail we told you to leave and go to the bathroom!  
  
Remus- Looks like Wormtail need "Goodnights".  
  
Sirius- What are "Goodnights"?  
  
Remus- They are like big kid diapers.  
  
James- How would you know that?  
  
Remus- My little brother still uses them.  
  
Peter- Do they work?  
  
Sirius- Wormtail you need help.  
  
Peter- With what?  
  
Remus- MENTAL HELP!!  
  
Sirius- Is a half hour up yet?  
  
James- 5 more minutes.  
  
Remus- We are gonna die in here!  
  
Peter- I have to go poop.  
  
Remus- Can I kill him?  
  
James- Who will prod the knot on the willow then?  
  
Remus- True, Peter you can live.  
  
Sirius- YES CLASS IS OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Defence of the Heart

Disclaimer- Don't even think about asking because I don't.  
  
DADA  
  
Sirius-Prongs, Lily is looking at you  
  
James- REALLY?  
  
Sirius- No, I just felt like saying that.  
  
Remus- She is looking at us now. Padfoot what did you do?  
  
Sirius- I didn't do anything... yet.  
  
Peter- Lily scares me.  
  
Remus- I think she wants our note.  
  
Lily- Do you 4 ever pay attention in class?  
  
Sirius- No, why?  
  
Lily- I just wondered how you manage to pass all your classes, because you never do your homework, you're always in trouble, and you never study for your tests.  
  
James- Well um we um well we are smart I guess.  
  
Lily- I can see that. Potter we have a Head meeting tonight at 7:00.  
  
James- I have Quidditch practice till 7:30, so I will be a little late.  
  
Lily- LEAVE EARLY!!  
  
James- I'll see if I can start the team a half hour early, if they don't mind that is.  
  
Lily- That will be the day... James Potter considerate of other people, I think I am dreaming.  
  
Remus- Ouch!  
  
James- Lily will you be my girlfriend, please this is our last year and well I've been chasing after you since forever?  
  
Lily- Maybe that's why you're such a good chaser, you've been chasing after me for 7 bloody years.  
  
James- You didn't answer my question.  
  
Lily- Give me time to think about it.  
  
James- Did you really mean that?  
  
Lily- No, now I am missing class.  
  
Sirius- Evens is an Ice Queen ouch.  
  
Remus- Yea, that was pretty cold.  
  
Peter- I feel so bad for him... It's not fair to him to be heartbroken every time she turns him down.  
  
Sirius- I didn't know she had it in her.  
  
Remus- Prongs are you ok?  
  
James-_________________  
  
Sirius- Talk to us mate!  
  
James-________________  
  
Peter- I am sorry Prongs.  
  
James-______________  
  
Remus- Lets just leave him alone to wallow in self pity for a minute.  
  
James- Why does she always say no?  
  
Sirius- I don't know.  
  
Remus- Maybe she likes him but doesn't act on it because she is scared?  
  
James- Why would she do that?  
  
Remus- I don't know, it was just a guess.  
  
Lily- Just so you know we got homework.  
  
Remus- That's nice.  
  
James- Lily I'm sorry.  
  
Lily- Sorry for what?  
  
James- For whatever I did to make you hate me.  
  
Lily- I don't hate you.  
  
James- You don't?  
  
Lily- Class is over.  
  
CLIFFHANGER....... I know they suck and are evil, I hate them as well. Any way review.  
  
A/n I am so sorry MacAfee was screwed up, and web sites don't come up. I can't check my emails, when it does let me fan fiction won't come up. So I can't read stories, I am going through major withdrawal! And now school has started and my schedule is really hectic. Just to give you the lowdown Monday - Friday - School, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday- Marching Band, and Monday - Piano. I will try very hard to write. 


	4. Snape a Vamp? Or Not a Vamp? That is the...

Disclaimer- * in a formal voice * Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling, and The WB.  
  
A/n Ok I wrote another chapter that I could have sworn I posted! I looked, so if I find it I'll post it.  
  
Potions  
  
James- So Padfoot my man what's happening?  
  
Sirius- (looking up a girl's skirt) Uranus is bright tonight...  
  
Remus- You are the most perverted man I have ever seen!  
  
Sirius- What?! Can't a guy joke?!  
  
Peter- My potion isn't supposed to be red is it?  
  
James- No... But give it to Snivellus!  
  
Peter- Why?  
  
Remus- Because you'll kill him, I think you just made poison.  
  
James- And it would be so tragic if you did kill him.  
  
Sirius- So, so tragic...  
  
Remus- But he's a vampire!  
  
James- Now give the man credit... it's just a roomer!  
  
Sirius- Ya! I mean he could be all pale and greasy for no apparent reason!  
  
Peter- Don't vampires suck blood?  
  
Remus- He's the undead, Peter go get garlic!  
  
Peter- I'm scared Prongs!!!!  
  
Remus- I have come to suck your blood!  
  
Peter- JAMES SAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus- I will make you undead!!  
  
James- Stop making fun of Wormtail, bad Moony!  
  
Remus- Peter, I want your blood!!  
  
Sirius- Yes the bell rang class is over!!! Wahoo!!  
  
A/n I am so sorry for not updating sooner! Um Marching Band is over and now Jazz Band started and I made IU9 Band this year! One bad thing about that I have to try out for a solo. 


	5. Herbology aka Mean jokes about the Super...

Disclaimer- ok I just have one thing to say WHO CARES IF I DO NOT SAY A DISCLAIMER OBEVOUSLY I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!!!! If I did would I write fan fiction??  
  
A/n anything that's has * by it is what their saying Oh and anyone who likes Britney Spears, Justin Timberlake, Janet Jackson, and Michael Jackson please don't flame me... I personally don't like Pop music. I'm more into Punk, and Rock. WORNING THESE JOKES ARE REALLY MEAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am also sorry if they offend anyone, they are all in good fun.  
  
HERBOLOGY  
  
Peter- Who wants to hear a song?  
  
Remus- NO  
  
Peter-*Oops I did it again* (singing really badly [Think nails on a chalk board])  
  
James- SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Peter-*I played with your heart*  
  
Sirius- DO NOT SING BRITNEY SPEARS  
  
Remus- LALALALA I can't hear you!  
  
James- Make it stop, please somebody end this torture!!  
  
Peter-*OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoh Y-y-y-y-y-you think I I I I I I I I I I I'm in loveeeeeeeeeeeee *( I think that's how it goes.)  
  
Remus, James, Sirius- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Peter- Fine! I won't sing anymore  
  
Remus- Thank you God!  
  
James- I think he ruptured my ear drums!  
  
Sirius- That was the worst sound ever! I mean I used to think she was hot until she kissed Madonna!  
  
James- Dido  
  
Remus- Hear! Hear!  
  
Peter- I think Justin Timberlake is hot! But he was very bad at the Muggle Super Bowl, ripping Janet Jackson's shirt!  
  
Remus- That was set up Peter, ya dick head!  
  
James- That was the last thing anyone wanted to see, Janet's 40 year old fake boob!  
  
Sirius- I got a question!  
  
Remus- What?  
  
Sirius- How come Janet Jackson is black and Michael Jackson is white? I mean aren't they related?  
  
Remus- That's a fair question! Though Michael looks like a mutated monkey.  
  
James- Wanna hear a joke? Michael Jackson is quitting singing and working at K-Mart!  
  
Peter- REALLY!?  
  
James- Ya, boys pants half off!  
  
Remus- That's great James!  
  
Sirius- I think I got a tear in my eye!  
  
Peter- You mean he isn't? He would be so great with the little kids!  
  
Remus- He molests them Peter!  
  
James- I think class is over!  
  
A/n Like I said it was all in good fun! 


	6. Were alone why are we still passing note...

Disclaimer- HEM, HEM.................................. don't really feel like putting  
  
A/N I am so sorry I didn't update sooner! Band has kept me very busy... I'm usually stuck babysitting my nieces and nephew. Plus the PSSA's are drawing ever so closer.  
  
And HEEEEEEEEEREEEEEESS THE CHAPTER  
  
Peter- How come in Astronomy, I always get in trouble for sleeping?  
  
Remus- Oh I don't know, maybe because........................ Oh just because!  
  
James- It's not like we learn anything.  
  
Sirius- You never know. we just might someday!  
  
Remus- That's why I let my sentence trail off like that because I normally finish a thought, but I just found it rather hard to when there wasn't a thought to finish.  
  
James- Moony, you're rambling like a bloody lunatic... ha, ha lunatic... get it? Lunatic comes from LUNA which means moon...  
  
Remus- I don't generally find moon jokes amusing...  
  
Lily- How come you never get in trouble for passing these stupid notes in every bloody class?  
  
Sirius- Seeing as Prongs can't answer a question in your presence I will take the liberty of answering f-  
  
Remus- Because the professors have given up on us a long, long, long time ago  
  
Sirius- That was really mean of you Moony to take the parchment away from me like that!  
  
Peter- Oh grow up, Padfoot!  
  
James- Who wants to go clubbing tonight?  
  
Remus- Count me in!  
  
Peter- That's a Jazz song! (I play it in Jazz Band... really stupid song it is)  
  
Sirius- Who the hell listens to jazz anymore?  
  
James- I don't  
  
Remus- Nor do I  
  
Peter- But, but its very popular in America!  
  
Remus- Are we bloody Americans? Are we?! Are we?! HUH?! HUH?! HUH?!  
  
Lily- You know I just might talk to you in this God forsaken class  
  
James- R-really????????  
  
Lily- No Potter I said that for my health.  
  
Remus- Speaking of health... do we have Sex Ed tomorrow?  
  
Peter- Yes and I can't wait!!  
  
Sirius- I heard you have to put condoms on bananas.  
  
Lily- Eww!  
  
Remus- DIDO  
  
James-Same as the Man on the Moon  
  
Peter- Is the moon made of cheese?  
  
Lily- Is he always this stupid?  
  
All Minus Peter... written by Remus- YES  
  
Lily- That explains a lot  
  
James- Do you really think that?!!!!!  
  
Lily- Potter you ask too many questions!  
  
Remus- OH DEER! HA a deer joke!  
  
James- That wasn't even funny Moony  
  
Remus- Was to!  
  
James- Was not!  
  
Peter- This is actually making sense for me!  
  
Lily- Yes it probably would... since it matches your IQ level Peter!  
  
James- Were did everybody go?  
  
Lily- I think they left  
  
James- Is class over?  
  
Lily- Apparently so  
  
James- Why are we still writing a note when we can talk freely with one another?  
  
James- Lily? Shit now everyone left!  
  
A/n Hello! I got another Michael Jackson joke for you (If you live in Pennsylvania you will get this)  
  
Michael Jackson is moving to Pennsylvania....  
  
Where?  
  
To Dubois!!!!!!! 


	7. Detention how fun lost chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own any thing HP related. Sue me you won't get anything but a trumpet, piano, guitar, books, CDs, and some belly button lint.  
  
Detention  
  
James- Wonder if Moony got our work done?  
  
Sirius- Probably, how come Moony never gets in trouble?  
  
James- His parents might kill him?  
  
Sirius- Dumbledore might not trust him?  
  
James- **Did you say something smart Padfoot?  
**  
Sirius- _Not funny!_  
  
James- I think Filch is coming! Get back to work!  
  
Sirius- That was close.  
  
James- Yea stupid git, any way what were we talking about?  
  
Sirius- _Did you just call me a stupid git?  
_  
James- No I called Filch one, you stupid git!  
  
Sirius- **You just called me a git!  
  
**James- _Now_ **you **_are _a**_ git_**.  
  
Sirius- _Hay..._ now that was not nice  
  
James- **Filch!!!!!!**  
  
Sirius- What?  
  
James- Filch is coming!  
  
Sirius- That was close...  
  
James- **Why are you still writing on the parchment? He told us we could go!  
  
**Sirius- "_Oh"  
_  
A/N Remember a million years ago when I said I wrote a chapter and I lost it? Well this is it. (I know it took a long time to find it) READ AND REVIEW 


	8. MWPP goes Austin Powers lol jk

Disclaimer- Burps out the words NOT MINE  
  
I don't own the song names or anything else in here... and this is like Austin Powers on the perverted scale b/c that is just how it turned out...  
  
Transfiguration  
  
James- I'm bored  
  
Peter- Why?  
  
Sirius- Dido to Prongs  
  
Remus- Well I got a game for you  
  
James- What is it?  
  
Remus- Well, just add In Your Pants after every song name you can think of.  
  
Sirius- Like I like the Why you move... in my pants?  
  
Remus- Yep... a little perverted but that works... how about Chariots of Fire... In my Pants  
  
James- Oops I did it again... in my pants  
  
Remus- Still Waiting... in my pants  
  
Sirius- I like big butts... in my pants  
  
Peter- My Bloody Valentine... in my pants  
  
Remus- Could that be any more wrong?  
  
James- Are we talking about Padfoot's or Wormtail's  
  
Remus- They both are really wrong  
  
James- I got this really wrong mental picture  
  
Remus- I'm almost to scared to ask  
  
James- Picture 90 year olds doing IT (A/N that was a really scary conv. with one of my friends)  
  
Sirius- JAMES!!!!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Remus- EWW!  
  
Peter- How is that wrong?  
  
Remus- Wormtail you need help!  
  
James- I got another one...  
  
Sirius- Is that the conversation with Remus when he said he didn't care if the lady was old and wrinkled, wearing a zebra stripped bra and thong and whipping him with a whip and he's chained to the bed? (A/n same conv w/ same friend...)  
  
James- How come I didn't hear about that little sexual fantasy?  
  
Remus- That was not a sexual fantasy... it was just a really bad dream!  
  
Peter- Do you know what my sexual fantasies are?  
  
Remus- Not really...  
  
Sirius- I want to bang Pamela Anderson.  
  
James- I want to bang Evens  
  
Peter- I want to bang Elton John or Michael Jackson.  
  
Remus- That is scary... but I want to bang.............................. Amy Lee!!  
  
A/n Like I said completely wrong and if u picture those mental pictures I feel your pain b/c my friend called me told me the one w/ the old lady b/c she was talking to Kevin and he told her that... so to get even I said the 90 year olds one and the whole in ur pants thing was an ICQ conv. w/ another friend... and the whole banging thing... was just plain funny I should of had Peter say he wanted to bang Orlando Bloom or Johnny Depp... but those guys are MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ AND REVIEW  
  
Caitlin 


	9. My Oh My They Take Muggle Studies

Disclaimer- No not mine  
  
A/n this joke belongs to my friend, Bethany. It kept Heather and me in stitches for about 10 minutes.  
  
Oh and Remus and Sirius have girl friends (fyi)  
  
Muggle Studies  
  
Remus- You wanna hear a joke?  
  
Sirius- Sure  
  
Remus- There was this guy and his wife was pregnant; so he decided to build this big house. It took him a long time to finish it because it was made from brick. When he was done the contractor dude said you have to move your house... it's too close to the property line. And the guy said I can't just move my house it's made of brick! I'll make a deal with you, if I throw this brick up so high that it never comes down I get to keep my house were it is. And the other dude said sure because it was impossible. So the guy threw it up so high it never came back down.  
  
James- That was stupid Moony  
  
Sirius- Remy you need some pills dude that joke was so lame it was almost funny.  
  
Peter- I thought it was funny!  
  
Sirius- You're stupid Peter!  
  
Peter- I AM NOT!  
  
Sirius- Are 2!  
  
James- OK! You can stop fighting now!  
  
Remus- Really, you act like a bunch of morons.  
  
Sirius- We are a bunch of morons you git!  
  
James- You just now figured that out?  
  
Peter- Yes!  
  
Sirius- So Prongs how is that Evens relationship going?  
  
James- Lily... (Starts drooling on paper) I love Lily...  
  
Sirius- Now that Lover Boy is taken care of...  
  
Remus- I'm next?  
  
Sirius- Yep...  
  
Cassie (Remus' girl friend) - Lovely Black...  
  
Sirius- Thank you...  
  
Remus- Wanna hear another joke... this one is funny honest!  
  
James- Sure but if it's not funny your dead Moon Man.  
  
Emily- Let him tell his joke.  
  
Remus- Ok, There was this mean old lady who had this little yappy dog on the plane. This guy behind her was smoking a cigar, and it was really bothering her so after an hour she turned around and asked him to put his cigar out. He said, "I'll make a deal with you... if you shut your dog up I'll put my cigar out." She was like I can't shut my precious up... HE'S MY PRECIOUS! So she suffered for three more hours finally she couldn't handle it anymore and turned around and asked him again if he could please put his cigar out. He said he would if she would throw her dog out the window. The Old Lady agreed, and threw her precious out the window. The guy did the same with his cigar. Well the old lady was feeling really bad for throwing her doggy out the window. And when the plane landed she saw her dog hanging on to the wing with something in its mouth. What was it?  
  
Cassie- The cigar?  
  
Remus- No it was the brick!  
  
James, Peter, Sirius, Cassie, and Emily- LOL  
  
Sirius- Class is over!  
  
Did you like the joke? My parents didn't like it...  
  
Read AND Review!!! 


	10. Prof Anderson is a hag!

Disclaimer- Nope  
  
A/n Hello my pets (just kidding I'm not that messed up!) I'm so sorry I was gonna write sooner but my crazy aunt was over for a friggin weekend and I spent 2 weeks trying to recover from her snide remarks about me and my sisters and their husbands and the way they raise their kids! (Mainly me and Megan... the black sheep) God I hate that woman! SHE GETS HIGH OFF OF PLAY DOUGH FOR GOODNESS SAKE!! So I'm gonna turn her into a teacher and have my little demented friends have a go at her!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH (The description of her in her is how she looks by the way) I feel for you all with really messed up mental visions... but trust me she is much worse!  
  
Potions  
  
James- Hay did you notice anything different about Professor Anderson?  
  
Peter- She looks a little scary...  
  
Remus- Wormtail you dolt she always looks like that! Does anyone know what the hell she did to her hair though? It looks like she stuck a knife in a muggle socket!  
  
James- I wouldn't put it past her! Although it looks like she died it... black? But if she did it looks like she was high when she did it!  
  
Remus- Ya she missed like most of her head!  
  
Sirius- Her voice is one of the scariest things about her though... it's like always calm and freaky... and sounds like it was used to lure little kids to her house so she can eat them!!!  
  
Peter- She really scares me... guys she's looking at us weird! I think she wants to eat us!!!!!  
  
Remus- Nonsense Wormtail why would a Hogwarts teacher want to eat us?  
  
Peter- Because she is a, a HAG!  
  
Sirius- Lay off of the play dough sniffing there Pete... I only said her voice sounded like she wants to eat kids!  
  
Peter- I do NOT sniff play dough... I don't like it anymore... not since I stuck it up my nose twice! (A/N I did that)  
  
Remus- Wow... that was.... odd Wormtail... HOLY SHIT SHE IS LOOKING AT US LIKE SHE WANTS TO EAT US!!  
  
Peter- See I knew it wasn't just me!  
  
Remus- It is just you I just wanted to watch you get all excited about a really freaky teacher looking at you and pee your pants!  
  
Peter- That wasn't very nice Moony  
  
Remus- Your brain is messed dude!  
  
Sirius- Maybe she likes you mate!  
  
James- After all I wouldn't put it past CRAZY JUDY ANDERSON!  
  
Lily- Are you gonna pay attention or just stare at the professor with open mouths every time you look up from your note?  
  
James- Hello Lily  
  
Lily- Hello Potter  
  
Sirius- Why would we pay attention?  
  
Lily- Because she is explaining about a potion  
  
Remus- What potion?  
  
Lily- Pay attention and find out... seeing as we will be making it next class  
  
Sirius- What is it we will be making?  
  
Lily- I'm not telling and now I'm missing important information so have a nice day  
  
James- Lily............................... I love Lily  
  
Remus- Oh no here he goes!  
  
Sirius- Help!  
  
James- I love her I really do!! I do I do I do OOOOO I love Lily ya I love Lily!!! U huh  
  
Remus- Wow.... James is messed up seriously  
  
Sirius- Ya Siriusly  
  
Peter-   
  
Remus- Wormtail what are you doing?  
  
Peter- Paying attention!  
  
Sirius- Don't hurt you're self to bad mate!  
  
Remus- Wow... he really is sniffing something!  
  
James- It's raining Lily Hallelujah It's raining my Lily Hallelujah We just might have to stay inside Hallelujah  
  
Sirius- I think Prongs is high on something  
  
Remus- I think he's high on love  
  
Sirius- Is that possible?  
  
Remus- Ya... I get that way when I'm around my girl  
  
Sirius- Oh  
  
Remus- ya  
  
Sirius- Do you think we should pay attention?  
  
Remus- I guess  
  
James- I love my Lillian, Lillian, Lillian... Jamsie's Lillian Evens!  
  
Lily- (reading with deer in the headlights look) Umm Potter class is over... are you feeling ok?  
  
James- Yes... I'm feeling swell!  
  
A/N There's this button that every author loves there's this button that every author loves! REVIEW 


	11. I wanna shag you

A/n before I start this I would like to warn you that updating might be extremely sparse until after Marching Band

DADA

Remus- Prongs what are you doing?

James- Writing a poem to Lily

Remus- Oh my God!

Sirius- Lets hear it Prongs!

James- Ok... Roses are pretty/ Daffodils are too/ But Lily dearest, my favourite flower is you

Sirius- Prongs are you gay?

Peter- James, are you really?!?!?!??!?!?!?

James- Is it really that bad?

Remus- Erm no

Sirius- It's unmanly!!!

Peter- Jimmy do you love me?

James- Sirius what's wrong with my poem! I think Lily will finally realize how much she loves me, and needs me!

Remus- Yes Prongs it will cure everything that you have done in the past to make Lillian Evans hate you!

James- Thanks Moony!

Sirius- Oh, get a room you two!!

James- Ok... Moony come back to bed!!!

Remus- Sorry Prongs I'm not that way anymore

James- Remus, you don't find me irresistible?!?!?!?!

Remus- No not really I'm in love with... someone else

James- Is it Sirius?

Remus- No... He's Peter's man

Sirius- (while looking up some girls skirt) WHAT?!?!??!

Peter- Sirius you really feel that way?

Sirius- NO!! I'm straight I like girls I like girls!!!!

Remus- We know Padfoot

Sirius- Than why did you say that?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Peter- You mean you really don't love me?

Sirius- No

Peter- Do you love me Remus?

Remus- Define love

Peter- Do you love me how I love you?

Remus- How do you love me?

Peter- I wanna shag you for the rest of my life

Remus- No... I'm straight

Peter- James?

James- No Peter I don't LOVE you I'm also straight!

Peter- Than why did you say that?

Remus- It was a joke Peter...

Peter- Oh, ok... maybe I'll ask Severus out later... I did see him staring at me last week

Remus- That's disturbing! Lets change the subject shall we?

Sirius- So, who are you in love with, Moony?

Remus- Cassie Aul

James- Ravenclaw?

Remus- Ya

Sirius- 7th year?

Remus- Yes

James- Ok... now on to more pressing maters!

Peter- Ya?

James- Why won't Lily go out with me?

Remus- Because she wont

James- But why! Everyone loves James Potter!

Sirius- No they all love ME!

Remus- Actually they all worship you... they don't love you... they all love me!

James- Because everyone loves The Marauders!

Remus- I'm going to need some help later in my life

James- I can help you Moony!

Remus- That's ok I don't need your help

Sirius- I know, who can help you feel better!

Remus- I feel just fine now

Sirius- Yes but when you feel down Cassie will be there!

James- yes she can kiss all your troubles away!

Remus- You did not just say that!

James- No I didn't, I wrote that!

Remus- You did not just write that!

James- No I didn't... I wrote something else that doesn't pertain to what you said

Remus- Oh f-ing hell!

Peter- Um We have to pair up with partners and do something

James- My grandma died at 104 years old but they saved the baby

Remus- (2 Sirius) I don't think he was kidding!

James- My grandma died at 104 years old... and I went to the flower feller to get her some flowers and a card-

Sirius- Hold on you got a card for your dead grandmother?

James- They had them there

Sirius- I know I'm gonna regret this but what did it say?

James- Get well soon!

Sirius and Remus- I knew it!

James- Anyway I go to the feller to pay and he goes 'what are the flowers for'? And I go there for my grandmother she died at 104. And he goes, '104 what did she die from?' What did she die from? She was 104... She wrecked her Harley up at Bick Week!

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter- Here's your sign!

(Taken from Blue Collar Comedy Tour the Movie, Larry The Cable Guy (doing Bill Engvell's Here's Your Sign)

A/N- Just wondering... who is your favourite stand-up comic, and your favourite joke by them? Mine is Larry or Bill and the joke is from above

Read and Review!


End file.
